Pikachu's Decision
by Xtra3847
Summary: Pikachu got Chickorita pregnant, and she wants to leave Ash and return to the wild. Pikachu must make a choice between his best friend, and the one he loves. Rated M for refrences to pokemon mating.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own pokemon or any of the characters. The lyrics that Nurse Joy sings is a modified version of an old nursery rhyme (Not sure of the name).

---  
In the forest, near the dying embers of a fire, Pikachu opened his eyes. He looked around to see that all three humans were fast asleep. Good.

He crawled over to Ash's pokeballs and tapped the button on one of them. There was a flash of light, and Chickorita came out. She was Pikachu's lover and secret mate.

They came together about two months ago, where they took each other's virginity. After that, they have been coming together about 3 nights a week. Nobody but them knew, not even Ash.

"So, honey, ready to get it on?" Pikachu asked her.

"Pikachu...I'm not in the mood tonight," Chickorita answered.

"Again?" Pikachu asked, sounding surprised. "You haven't been in the mood for the last two weeks. What's going on?"

"I don't know," Chickorita answered. "I know your self-pleasure can't satisfy you forever, but..."

She suddenly stopped talking, and clutched her stomach.

"Chickorita, what's wrong?" Pikachu asked, worried.

"I...I don't know," Chickorita answered. "I suddenly started feeling sick. Get Ash."

Pikachu ran over to Ash's sleeping form and used the one-of-a-kind pikashock alarm clock to get Ash up.

"What did you do that for, Pikachu?" Ash said, obviously angry. Then he saw Chickorita, and anger turned to worry.

"Misty, Brock, wake up!" Ash yelled. "Something's wrong with Chickorita!"

Misty and Brock got up and went to where Chickorita was. She was on the ground, groaning, eyes tightly shut.

"She looks sick," Misty said. "We need to get her to a pokemon center, and quickly."

"There's one not too far from here," Brock said. "Let's go."

Ash carefully picked Chickorita up and ran towards the center, his other three companions not far behind.

"Please be okay, my love." Pikachu thought, looking at Chickorita. She wasn't moving, but her ocassional groaning proved that she was still alive.

They ran into the pokemon center and went up to the counter. Nurse Joy got up from her game of solitare and went to the counter.

"Nurse Joy, my Chickorita is sick. Can you help her?" Ash asked.

Nurse joy touched her forehead, then had her hands examine the rest of the body, looking for clues to her ailment. when she got to the stomach, she looked confused for a moment, then realization shown on her face.

"I think I know what's wrong, but i need to run some tests to make sure," she said, then clapped her hands twice. "Chansey,"

Three Chansey walked in, one pushing a small strecher. They lifted Chickorita on the strecher and wheeled her into the back room, Nurse Joy close behind.

---

After ten tense minutes of waiting, Nurse Joy came out and had them come to the back room. The four of them followed her in.

They were in a room, with various medical equipment. On the other side of a window, they saw Chickorita sleeping peacefully.

"Your Chickorita is fine, but there's something you should know," Nurse Joy said. "She's going to be a mother."

"You mean she's...pregnant?" Misty asked.

That was a big shock to Pikachu. She had a child-his child-growing inside of her. He wasn't sure how to react to the sudden news.

"Yes, that's exactly what's happening. The sickness she felt earlier is a normal side effect of pregnancy. From what I can tell, the egg has been developing for the last 2 weeks," Nurse Joy said. "It should stay inside her for about 6 more weeks, then hatch in about 8 weeks."

Nurse Joy continued talking to Ash, telling him how to take care of a pregnant Pokemon. Meanwhile, Pikachu ran into the room where Chickorita was lying on a bed.

"Chickorita, are you awake?" Pikachu asked.

Chickorita opened her eyes and looked down at him.

"Now I am," she said. "So, what's the diagnosis?"

Pikachu made an impressive leap and landed on the bed next to her, thinking of the shock she'll receive, and the child inside of her.

"The sickness you felt was just some morning sickness. It turns out that you'll be a mother."

Pikachu waited for the surprise to show on her face, but it never showed. Instead, Pikachu saw an expression that said she was expecting that.

"You knew?" he asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't sure. And I didn't want to worry you, in case it turned out I was wrong." she said. "How do you feel about this new development?"

"Surprised, to say the least. But after the initial shock, I thought I might like to be a father," Pikachu said. "You know, this child could be why you haven't been in the mood."

"And I think I know when I conceived. Remember that night we made love multiple times?" Chickorita asked.

"Definetly. Possibly the best night of my life," Pikachu mentioned, smiling as he thought back to that night.

"I know. But I think the reason I wanted to do it so much was that I was in heat," Chickorita told him.

"Well, it's time for us to look to the future. We have a young life that we need to look after." he said.

"That's why we need to talk," Chickorita told him, standing. "We need to get out of the center.

"Huh?" Pikachu asked. "What is it?"

"I want to return to the wild. I think it's best if it's raised as a wild pokemon. And since you're the child's father, I want you to come with." Chickorita ainswered.

Pikachu shook his head.

"No, I can't leave Ash," Pikachu said. "What's the problem with staying with Ash? I'm sure he'll help take care of the child."

"Pikachu, do you really think he'll take up space in his team for our child? He only has six slots, and he wouldn't want to take up two of them for two Chickoritas," she answered. "He'll probably send either me or the child to Professor Oak, and our family will be seperated. I want the child to be raised by both it's parents."

Chickorita turned away and took a few steps away from Pikachu, careful not to fall off. When she turned back, there were a few tears in her eyes.

"I love you, and I don't want to leave you. But I have to think of the child. I'm going back to the wild, with or without you. You have until..."

Chickorita glanced at the clock, which read 1:30 AM

"...1:30 AM tommorow to make your choice. That gives you 24 hours. You can either leave with me, and help with the child, or stay with Ash."

---

Pikachu walked out into the main lobby, where Ash, Misty, and Brock were already asleep. Pikachu wasn't sleepy, since his mind was on the decision at hand.

"Why does fate do this to me? Why do I have to choose between my love, and my best friend?" he thought, as he paced back and forth. He paced like that for a while, and didn't notice Nurse Joy walking up to him until he almost ran into her.

"Is something wrong, Pikachu?" Nurse Joy asked.

Pikachu tried to explan his dilemma, but it was all just a bunch of poke speak that she couldn't understand. Joy did know, though, that something was really bothering him.

"I don't know what's bothering you, but maybe some sleep will help," Joy said.

She grabbed an unused pillow, and Pikachu laid down on it. Joy storked his head, singing sofly:

_Sleep, little one, go to sleep._

_With your trainer dreaming deep._

_Whatever your worries, just don't fret._

_Right now, some sleep is what you'll get._

_Sleep, Pikachu, sleep._

Thanks to Joy's stroking and singing, Pikachu was soon asleep and sleeping like a baby. Joy just smiled and checked on Chickorita before sitting back down in front of her solitare game.

---

The next day, Pikachu woke up to see an apple sitting in front of him. Ash and his friends were gone.

"Morning, Pikachu," Joy said, seeing he woke up. "I need to keep Chickorita here for a day or so, to make sure she's doing okay in this stage of her pregnancy. So the others went to explore town."

Pikachu munched on the apple, as his dillema came back to memory. But now that his mind was rested, it was easier to think.

He really wanted to keep the family together, and he didn't want to lose his love. But Ash was his friend since he was given to Ash a couple of years ago. Sure, they didn't get along at first, but a flock of Spearows helped speed their friendship along. Now, after all they been through, it was almost unbreakable.

But Chickorita...he didn't like the idea of her being in the wild, alone and pregnant. She'd be an easy target for someone who wanted to hurt or kill her. And what if she chooses another mate? His kid would be rasised by someone that wasn't the real father. But it would be the only father he or she knew.

He knew Chickorita would do what she said that she'd do. She would leave the Center, with or without him. And he had to choose whether he will be with her when she leaves.

Then he saw Joy come towards him and sit down on a chair near him, holding a strange device.

"This is an expirimental device that is supposed to translate pokemon speak into a language humans can understand. It's not perfect, and it has it's share of bugs. But it may work well enough for what we need. Just start talking, and the machine will respond," she said.

So Pikachu started talking. Nurse Joy sat there, reading the translation that came up.

When he was done, Joy said, "I can't make the desision for you. But I can give you some info that may help your decision making.

Yes, Chickorita should have someone be with her when she's in the wild. Whether it's you or another wild pokemon, she should have someone with her, to make sure she's safe and comfortable during the pregnancy. But Ash should know where you went, and why you left. Otherwise, he'll be worried sick, and probably search for you.

I understand that you don't want to leave your friend, but he'll always be with you, as long as you keep him in your heart and memories. I know that he'll do the same for you. So it's not like you'll be apart at all, even though you'll be apart physically."

Pikachu sat there and absorbed what Nurse Joy said. Her info seemed to give him the best of both worlds. But he still wanted to make sure Ash understand why he left. Then he started telling Nurse Joy that he wanted to leave a note.

"Okay. You tell me what it should say, and I'll write it down," Joy said.

---

After they were done, Pikachu read the note over.

_Ash,_

_Chickorita and I have struck out on our own, and returned to the wild._

_This may come as a shock to you, and I want you to understand that it was not your fault in any way. I wouldn't trade our time together for anything in the world. But we think that our kid would be better raised if it was raised in the wild._

_Yes, our kid. I'm the father of Chickorita's child._

_She was going to return to the wild, with or without me. I felt that the child should be raised by both it's parents. So I'm going with her, and raise the kid together._

_Don't forget about us, and we may see each other again someday._

_Pikachu_

---

After he was done reading it over, Pikachu nodded and handed it back to Joy.

"I'll make sure he gets the note. Chickorita is perfectly healthy, and is cleared to leave. Good luck to the both of you." Joy said.

Pikachu ran in and told Chickorita the news. She smiled and carefully climed down. They walked through the sliding doors, towards the wild. Towards a new expirience. Towards a new life.

The End...for now.


End file.
